Frodo Babysits his Cousins
by Frodo's sister
Summary: Frodo babysits the younger Took children while the older children and their parents are at a party. Constructive critism instead of flames please. Warning hobbit spoilers. No slash.


Frodo Babysits his Cousins

In this story pippin can crawl but not walk yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien and New Line Cinema does. The story that Frodo reads to Pervinca is from the Hobbit.

It was dusk and the crescent moon was beginning to shine in the clear sky. The air was very cold, with hardly any breezes. The leaves on the trees turned to orange and rusty gold and were falling on the ground. Some of the trees hardly had any leaves left on them. The ground was littered with leaves.

Inside, the similes were warm and toasty because fires were roaring inside the fireplaces. In one of the similes called Bag End Frodo was baby sitting his cousins Pervinca and baby Pippin. The parents, Pearl, and Pimpernel went to a party. Paladin asked Frodo if he can babysit the younger children. Frodo said yes immediately because he loved the two younger children and enjoyed spending time with them.

All three of them were inside the parlor. Pervinca was playing with her dolls, Pippin was playing with his toys, and Frodo was reading one of his books.

"Play with us," Pervinca said.

"What game would you like to play?"

"Hide and seek."

"Go hide. I'll find you."

Frodo put Pippin in the playpen for his safety. Then he covered his eyes and counted to 20. Pervinca walked down one of the halls until she came to one of the guest rooms. This guest room was one of the oldest in the house. It had old fashion furniture in it, and a large closet filled with old fashioned coats. She walked in that closet and shut the door.

Just as she closed the door she heard Frodo say, "ready or not here I come."

Frodo looked for her all over the house for a half hour, but couldn't find her. He finally found her in the closet.

He opened the door and found Little Pervinca.

"I found you," he said.

Pervinca giggled and held up her arms. Frodo picked her up and hugged her. Then they walked back into the parlor. He put Pervinca down and she played with her dolls again. Frodo took Pippin out of the playpen and played peek-a-boo with him.

Frodo sat down next to the baby and covered his face with his hands.

"Peek a boo."

He opened his hands.

"I see you."

Frodo hugged Pippin which made him giggle. He was a happy baby.

Frodo went into the kitchen to heat up their meal. He kept the door opened and kept his eyes on the children. A little while later, he walked back into the parlor and picked Pippin up into his arms.

"Come on Pervinca. It's time for supper."

They walked into the dinning room.

He put Pippin in a high chair and Pervinca sat on one of the chairs at the table. He gave her a plate of chicken with vegetables and a glass of apple juice. He also put a bowl of squashed vegetables on Pippin's table and fed him.

Pervinca started to eat her food.

"Where did Uncle Bilbo go?" she asked Frodo.

"He's visiting one of the dwarves. He should be back by tomorrow."

"I wish he was here now. He was always kind to us, and he tells good stories."

"I'll tell you a story later on if you like."

Pervinca smiled. That made her very happy.

After supper, Frodo and Pervinca walked out of the dinning room. Pervinca walked into one of the guest rooms to play with her dolls, and Frodo walked into the parlor sat in one of the chairs and read one of his books. It was about Feanor and his sons. Pippin was sleeping in a crib in another room.

An hour later, Pervinca walked into the parlor.

"Can you tell me a story now, Frodo?"

"Of course, what story would you like for me to read?" he said while he pulled her onto his lap.

"I'd like to hear the story about Uncle Bilbo helping the dwarves to escape from the elves."

"Bilbo was walking around the castle. The elves couldn't see him because he was invisible. He was trying to find a way to rescue the dwarves so that they could escape from the palace. The palace was protected by magic so he couldn't bring them out the door. He kept walking around trying to find a way for them to escape when he saw running water down below, and a group of barrels standing near it. This gave him an idea."

Pippin began to wail loudly. "Waaaah!"

"Looks like Pippin just woke up," said Frodo.

"He is so loud Pervinca said while she covered her ears."

Frodo put Pervinca off his lap and walked into the room. There was little Pippin making a fuss in his crib. His face was all red while tears were pouring out of his eyes. Frodo picked him up and started to rock him.

"What's wrong with him?" Pervinca asked.

"I don't know," Frodo said.

"He cries a lot," Pervinca said.

Pervinca sat on the floor and started to play with Pippin's toys. Frodo tried to find out why Pippin was

cranky. He felt his diaper and it was dry. Pippin wasn't hungry or thirsty since he was fed not too long ago. He tried to calm Pippin down by rocking him, but the more he rocked the baby the crankier the baby got. Frodo became frustrated.

"Pippin, I wish you could tell me what is wrong he said," frustratingly.

He continued to rock him.

"I hope he is not sick," Frodo said.

"He was sick a few days ago, but he is better now," said Pervinca.

He checked Pippin's forehead and it was cool.

"Maybe he's teething," Frodo thought.

"Pervinca, do you have any rattles for him to chew on?"

Pervinca walked to the corner of the room where the bag of baby items was. She picked up a rattle and gave it to Frodo.

"Thank you," said Frodo.

He put the rattle into Pippin's mouth and Pippin stopped crying immediately.

He walked back into the parlor with Pervinca, sat on the same chair and pulled her on his lap again.

"I'm glad we got Pippin settled down," said Frodo.

"Me too."

He continued telling the story to her.

"He walked back to the dwarves cells and told them that he was going to put them in barrels…"

Frodo continued to read to Pervinca until she fell asleep then he stood up and carried her to her bed. He put her in the bed tucked the blankets around her and kissed her goodnight lightly on her forehead.

He walked back into the parlor picked up the book he was reading before and continued to read it.

The end.


End file.
